Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
vocabulo * cavor = \n caveman, cavewoman, cave-dweller (o "abitacava"?) – nos ave "troglodite", ma lo pare tecnical **per ce no "abitor de cavas"? **"Abitor de cava" (singular) ta es bon. Simon * caviste = \n caver, potholer **bon. **Si tu no gusta, "cavor" per troglodites, me prefere lo asi en loca de "caviste", per segue la regulas normal per la usa de -or e -iste. Simon * per/par intercambia = in return **bon. me gusta "per", ma sola par un peti. **En contestos diferente, on pote prefere la un o la otra. La difere xef es ce "per" sujesta ce la intercambia va aveni en la futur, e ce "par" sujesta ce lo es pasada. Simon **Car "in return for" es plu bon como "par intercambia per" (per evita un repete de "per"), me prefere "par". Ma "per" no es un era, natural. Simon * fuma: + fume (o "gas"? "vapor"?) ** Bon ance per "gas" e "vapor"? Simon * busto = \n bust (sculpture) – nos ave ja "peto e testa", ma "busto" es estrema internasional. Plu, un busto inclui sola la parte alta de la peto, donce "peto e testa" es malgidante. Simon * gatio > gatilio (seguente la formas "gatillo" en espaniol e "gatilho" en portuges) swing * Como nos dise "swing" como en "swing an axe", "swing a golf club", etc? "Brandi" es posible, ma lo sujesta ce on move la ojeto en multe dirijes per ostenta lo. "Swing" es un move simple e linial ma curvida. **la linguas romanica pare prefere espresas como "dona un colpa par" e simil. en italian, los usa "jira" e en portuges, los usa "brandi". **"Dona un colpa" espresa bon la idea de la colpa, ma min bon la idea de la move cual presede lo. "Jira un axa" sujesta ce on move lo en sirculos rapida. Esce "lisca un axa" ta es bon en vos opina? Simon **"lisca un axa" no es un bon idea. Me no ta comprende. Esce "lansa un axa" no conveni? Sunido **Esce "lansa" sinifia "ĵeti/throw" o "lanĉi/launch"? La difere es ce "ĵeti/throw" implica ce la ojeto lansada move a via de la lansor (si lo no es la lansor mesma, ci lansa se). Con "lanĉi/launch", la ojeto pote move a via, ma esta no es sempre la caso, e me pote imajina ce on "lansa un axa" a un lenio e reteni ancora la axa en se manos. "Swing an axe" asentua ce la axa segue la curva natural de la braso movente. Simon **La parola no esiste en la linguas romanica. Esce "fa la axa colpa" sufisi? Sunido **La "swing" e la "hit" es cosas diferente. On pote "swing" e fali colpa, en fato, si la "swing" es mal fada. Me crede ce on usa "svingi" en esta modo en esperanto (ma lo ave ance otra sensas, natural). Si vos regarda golf televisada, e la comentores descrive detaliosa la "swings" de la golfores diferente (= la modos en cual los move se corpo e la baston direta ante un colpa a la bal), cual parolas on usa? Simon **Me sujesta ce on "pivote con" la axa. Simon tip over * Como nos dise "overbalance", "tip over", "topple"? Nos ave "malversa" per "upset", "spill", ma esta sujesta ce la ojeto es un contenador. "Cade" es la tradui la plu evidente, ma la parolas engles sujesta sola un comensa de cade, de cual on pote cisa salva se. En me tradui la plu resente, me ia usa "rola a lado" per "tipped over sideways", car la sujeto ia comensa en un posa sentante. (La frase continua con la cade, donce me no ia vole consuma ja la verbo "cade".) **en espaniol, los usa "ladearse". posible nos pote usa "ladi", de "lado". o, plu esata, "desecuilibra". **"Ladi" es nonlojical. La intende no es "deveni un lado" o "aplica un lado a". Nos no ave "fall over" en la disionario, cual es simil. Cisa lo es mera "cade", an tal. "Desecuilibra" es perfeta, ma lo ave un sabor siensal. Simon comun *Me nota ce nos dise comun "comun" con la sinifia "frecuente". Me gusta lo, ma esce lo es bon? Esce on trova lo en la linguas romanica, per esemplo? La sensa propre de "comun" es "compartida entre tota". Per esta razona, me sujesta ance "comuni = \v share". Simon **"comun" es usada, a min en espaniol, portuges, e italian, per frecuente, "widespread", e "prevalent". me pensa ce "comuni" ta es confusante. jorj **En espaniol, "común" es serta usada per "in common", "shared" (pe: "tener en común"). Ma me confesa ce me ia deveni malgidada par la fato ce "común" es sola un ajetivo en espaniol, ma frecuente un averbo en lfn. Me ia persepi "widespread" como un ajetivo spasial, ma lo pote es ance tempal – e la averbo de la sensa tempal es "often". Simon **"comun" ave sinifias variosa: 1) cual parteni o relata a multe persones o cosas 2) cual relata a la cuantia la plu grande de persones o cosas 3) cual aveni frecuente Sunido *Grasias per la definis, Sunido. Tu pote dona un esemplo cual lumina la difere entre 1) e 2), per favore? Simon *Si! p.e. "un obra comun" sinifia ce la obra es la resulta de la labora de alga persones. En fato me ia era en la defini 1, me ia usa "multe" per tradui "plusieurs". "la lege comun" es la lege cual on aplica a la cuantia la pu grande de sitizanes. Sunido *A, pos tu clari sur "multe", me comprende. Esta es "comun" en la sensa de "compartida", no? (Multe persones ia comparti la labora de crea la obra.) Simon pensa *En engles, on dise "I think" per espresa opinas de spesies diversa. Me esita sempre ante dise "me pensa" en lfn, car nos ave "me opina" e "me crede" en loca. Esce me razona coreta ce "me pensa" es plu bon retenida per sinia ce me fa un ata de pensa ("I am thinking", "I ponder", etc), e no per indica la resulta de acel pensa? Simon **"pensa" es clar transitiva: me pensa alga cosa. on pote pensa un opina, un crede, un divina, un sujeste.... jorj **Serta, lo es transitiva. Ma tu ia malcomprende la me demanda. Me vole sabe esce on pote dise "me pensa ce tu idea es bon" en loca de "me opina ce …" o "me crede ce …". Me ia nota ce Sunido usa sempre "opina" o "crede" en esta contesto, e me tende ance evita "pensi" en esta contesto cuando me parla esperanto, ma me no sabe esata per ce. Cuando me razona lojical sur esta, pare ce "crede" es apena plu ca un varia plu forte de "opina" – ambos indica judis, ma si on crede, on es plu serta ca si on opina. Cisa "pensa" relata sola a ativia mental. On pote ave un opina an si on no pensa sur lo a presente. Ma evidente on pote salta fasil entre la du par metafor. Simon **Cuando me dise "me pensa", me vole dise "me funsiona me serebro sur un tema". Cuando me dise "me opina", me indica la me opina sur la tema. Cuando me dise "me crede", me indica la me crede. La crede es min serta ca la opina. Sunido **Me es surprendeda ce tu dise ce la crede es min serta ca la opina. La crede es min serta ca la sabe, ma la opina es sola un punto de vista sur un tema; la crede es un senti serta ce alga cosa es vera. Opinas cambia plu comun ca credes, en me esperia. Esce tu nega la posible de dise "me pensa ce …" per espresa la conclui de un pensa? Simon **No, me no nega la posible, car en franses on dise "je pense que ...". Ma si "me pensa" ave la mesma sinifia ca "me opina", la verbo "opina" no es usosa. Consernante la crede e la opina, me no ave la mesma comprende como tu, ma cisa me era. Sunido *me no ia malcomprende la tu demanda. me ia dise simple ce "pensa" pote ave un ojeto ("un pensa"), e la pensa pote es un opina, un crede, un demanda, un divina, un sujeste.... los es tota atas de la mente. cuando on dise "me pensa ce...", on espica cual cosa on pensa. "me pensa ce esta es coreta" es no min coreta ca "me crede...", "me opina...", etc. jorj **"me pensa..." es simple un declara de cual on pensa, sin alega ce lo es vera o no, e sin esplica la tu sensa de sertia. ***Tu dise ce "me pensa" declara lo cual "on pensa", ma acel es un defini sirculo. La demanda es: esce "pensa" indica sempre ce on es esersente se serebro, o esce lo pote refere ance a la concluis, opinias, judis, credes, etc cual resulta de acel eserse? Ave ala un difere cuasi tan grande como la difere entre demandas e respondes. Simon ***Pardona, me ia releje plu atendente la tu responde la plu resente. Pare ce tu acorda ce "me pensa" no espresa un opina, ma sola un ativia en la mente. Donce lo no es usable per espresa la resulta de acel ativia, e la me usa asta aora es coreta. Simon **"me crede..." es un declara plu forte, de alga cosa con alga emosia afisada. ***Me acorda. "Crede" es emosial. A la min, on senti la sertia en se cor. Simon **"me opina..." es un plu umil declara ca "crede", ma un cual sujeste ce lo no es simple un pensa. *Me vide ce disionarios diversa de engles e de otra linguas defini esta tre termas en maneras confusante e mutua diferente! Simon *Cuando me dise "me crede ce", me indica ce la me opina no es forte, me indica ce me pote era. Ma cuando me dise "me opina ce", me indica ce esta opina es la conclui de me pensas, e ce me no pote opina diferente. Sunido *Fasinante. Como me ia sujesta, esta parolas es multe sujetal. En esperanto, la PIV defini "kredi" como "regarda alga cosa como vera diseda, no esijente demostras", e "opinii" como "crede ce algun o alga cosa es de alga spesie; sin demostra empirical, regarda algun o alga cosa como avente alga cualia". Simon *On pote crede un opina de un otra person, ma pare strana si on opina un crede. Esta sujesta ce "crede" es vera plu forte. Me ia trova en un de me disionarios un duple de definis eselente simple: "crede = regarda como vera", "opina = regarda como probable vera". Simon *Ave asi un defini estraeda de un disionario franses: opinion = manière de penser sur un sujet (opina = modo de pensa sur un tema) *No clar! "Modos de pensa" sujesta tecnicas o metodos inteletal per teori o considera. La defini sujesta ce un opina es un spesie de ata, ma vera lo es la disposa cual resulta. Un opina es "un manera de disposa sur un tema", cisa. Simon diversa, variosa *Esce ave un difere importante entre esta du parolas? Me ia dise normal "variosa" en la pasada, car me no ia es multe consensa ce "diversa" esiste. Ma me gusta "diversa". La coesiste de ambos es bon, natural. Simon *Me ave la mesma demanda como tu, cuando me vole tradui "plusieurs". "plusieurs" indica un cuantia plural. "diverses" e "variés" ave cuasi la mesma sinifia. Los indica cualias diferente. Sunido *La responde tradisional per "plusieurs/pluraj/several" es ce on dise "alga" o "un cuantia de". Ma "variosa" es serta ance posible. On pote ave "plusieurs/pluraj/several" cosas cual es multe simil la un a la otras, sin multe varia. Ma ambos de "diversa" e "variosa" sujesta ce la cosas difere entre se. Simon *En franses nos distingui entre "plusieurs" e "quelques". En me mente "alga" sinifia "quelques". Ma cisa me es influeda par me lingua propre. Sunido *Me ave la mesma influe par causa de "kelkaj/pluraj" e "some/several". "Plusieurs/pluraj/several" implica "alga ma no multe". "Alga" implica sola ce la cuantia es nonspesifada, ma como la gramatica dise: "On comprende jeneral ce la cuantia nonspesifada es relativa peti – si no, on ta dise 'multe' – ma no tan estrema peti como con 'poca'." Simon